personaleffectsdarkartfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Timeline based on source material for the fictional Personal Effects Dark Art story. Pre-Book Events *5/17/1951: Richard Drake "born"Personal effects: NY ID card *7/27/1954: Henry Taylor bornPersonal effects: FBI criminal record *1973: Richard Drake served in VietnamPersonal effects: CIA termination notice *6/6/1976: Henry Taylor arrested for trespassing and Vandalism *3/3/1977: Henry Taylor arrested for Conspiracy to commit a felony *2/13/1978: Henry Taylor arrested for Disorderly Conduct *4/2/1980: Daniel Drake bornPersonal effects: Daniel Drake's birth certificate *11/24/1980: Henry Taylor arrested for Vandalism *1981: Richard Drake resigns from Naval Intelligence *1982: Richard Drake joins the CIA *8/3/1983: Henry Taylor arrested for Grand Larceny *1983 - 84: Richard Drake worked as an interrogator off the coast of Somalia on the USS Wasp *9/12/1985: Henry Taylor arrested for Loitering/trespassing *6/8/1986: Jennifer Drake bornPersonal effects: Jenny Drake's birth certificate *6/24/1986: Henry Taylor arrested for Assault and attempted robbery *6/25/1986: Henry Taylor arrested for Petty Larceny *4/14/1987: Henry Taylor allegedly pushes Claire Taylor down the stairs to her death *1897 - 88: Richard Drake participated in Operation Stargate. *1992: Richard Drake recieved his Master's degree in Defense Analysis. *1993: Richard Drake is stationed in Bogota where he develops new non - violent interrogation techniques. *6/12/1997: Richard Drake receives CIA Certificate of Commendation for courage in YugoslaviaPersonal effects: CIA certificate as well as is assigned to be the senior officer for Operation Red Show. *?/?/1997: Piotyr Alexandrov allegedly killed by Richard DrakePersonal effects: 2005 note,personal effects: SWG note *?/?/1998: Martin Grace "appears" in Rochester, NY working for Syncopation Productions, LLC.Page 77 *10/8/1998: Richard Drake discharged from CIA *11/18/1998: Chapter 18 Graphicbook: page 196 *2/1/2000: Richard Drake meets with Laurel Jenkins and John Hendricks of SWG to discuss the "apparent death of Piotyr Alexandrov" *2/2/2000: John Hendricks faxes summary of conversation from 2/1/2000 to Richard Drake. *11/21/2005: Note sent to Richard Drake claims Piotyr Alexandrov's body was recovered in 1997Personal effects: 2005 note *6/23/2007: Martin Grace New York State Identification Card issued *11/26/2007: Evergreen Medical Group insurance card issued to Martin Grace.personal effect: Evergreen Medical Group insurance card *9/14/2008: Martin Grace admitted to the BrinkFront of book: admittance form **Its not clear though if he was admitted before/after midnight which impacts the dates for the rest of the events in the book. Book Day 1 *9/15/2008 Front of book - Grace's admittance form to Brinkvale is dated 9/14; in the text Annie Jackson says he arrived the day before, thus the book begins on 9/15. *Zach Taylor assigned Martin Grace case *About 1pm: had lunch with Annie Jackson and drew Grace *3:30pm: met Martin Grace and left him with the Casio piano. *5:30pm: rode the L train to 6th Avenue-14th Street *Met Lucas Taylor at Washington Square Park *Just before 7:00pm: Lucas and Zach arrived at Selznick and Sons funeral home *Zach encounters "The Invisible Man". The Invisible man gave Zach a note . *8:00pm: Ruth Taylor funeral services begin *That evening, Zach and Rachel research Martin Grace. They find out that he does not exist before 10 years ago. *After midnight, Zach discovers the story of his mother's death and that he had an Uncle named Henry. *Zach draws the quizical black figure with with ? marks surrounded by words. Book Day 2 *Zach uploads pictures on the Brink website. *Zach meets with Malcolm in the Library and finds out that his Dad was lying to him about who the invisible man was and also learns how to pitch. *Zach meets with his people/patients on the Level 8 of the Brink. *Zach dealt with Dr. Xavier in his office and then dealt with Roland Smith from Lifeplan Medical Alliance who gave him a card which is part of the Personal Effects in the book. *Zach meets with Grace and meets the Dark man for the first time. Before Zach leaves he takes the Casio and leaves pastels and papers for Grace. *Zach talks to his Dad on the phone where he learns the Mr. Taylor knows that he is working on the Grace case at the Brink. *Zach meets with Malcolm to gather Grace's personal effects and heads to Grace's apartment where he will meet Lucas. *Zach finds a lock box in a safe made out of an old TV in Grace's apartments and then tries to run away from the cops. *Zach is arrested and then released. *Zach meets his father outside where Mr. Taylor literally drags himself through the mud to attack Zach over the Grace case. Zach also finds out that his Dad was seeing Sophronia before she was killed. *Zach and his tribe, Lucas and Rachael, find out who Grace now Drake was. Also, they figure out who Alexandrov was. *Zach finds out what Drake played on the Casio, which was Night on Bald Mountain from Anastasia. *Zach dreams of his mother's death and sees that Dark Man in his dreams. Book Day 3 *Zach calls Dr. Peterson to find out that he still has his job after leaving the Brink without checking out. *Zach drives to Claytonville to visit Henry Taylor. *Zach travels to Danial Drake's house to meet Richard Drake's son. *Zach finds out about Drake's past and when he started to see the visions of the deaths as well as why he left his son all alone at 18. He also played the song that was on the Casio and found out that Drake used to play this song all the time, while Danial was attacking Zach to turn off the song. *Zach returns to the Brink and visits Drake. On his way back he talks to Rachael who finds Drake's connectiong with Alexandrov and how he was apart of a group called the Cowboys. *When Zach goes to see Drake Chaz was outside of Drake's cell instead of Emilio which was not ordinary. *Zach entered the cell to see Drake. *??/??/????: Zach found that Richard Drake had drawn a mural that we will call Part 1. *Zach brought up Drake's past and was attacked by Drake. *Zach talks to Dr. Peterson about the altercation with Drake. *Zach meets with Rachael and Ida at the pub and draws Chernobog who was a character in Anestasia and is the Dark Man represented in the movie. Book Day 4 *Zach met with Drake first thing and saw Emilio who looked beyond tired even though he had just taken a personal Day. He was talking about being haunted by a vampire, which is the Dark Man. *Zach entered Drake's room and found another mural, which both of the murals were drawn by the Dark Man. *Zach threatens Drake with keeping him at the Brink and Drake eventually is able to actually see for the first time in two years. When he sees the Dark Man comes out and Drake says that he can see how Zach, his tribe and his father are going to die. *Zach is dragged out of the room when Drake starts to scream cause of the Dark Man and Emilio enters to calm Drake down. After Zach starts to walk down the hall Emilio emerges screaming and continuously bashes his head against the wall till he falls to the ground, it is assumed that he dies. *Zach returns home and his tribe is waiting. There they find out that the murals when put together are a map to Danial Drake's home. *Zach recieves a call from his father and hear the voicemail where he got in a car accident. *Zach and the tribe race to where his father is, but before they do that the power goes out and Drake's phone rings. The call is from Sophronia, who is dead. *They all go to the car accident avoiding hazards to find Mr. Taylor is ok and was just in a car accident. *Zach tells his tribe to go to the pub and that he will meet them there but has to head home first. When he gets home he brakes the dark and writes a letter to his tribe. After he leaves he heads to Danial Drake's home. *At Danial Drake's house, Anti - Zach comes out and fights the dark to break into Danial Drake's home. *When he gets inside he finds Danial Drake is listening to Night on Bald Mountain and a fight ensues where afterwards Zach is thrown in the crawl space where he meets face to face the Dark Man and another box that holds more clues to Richard Drake. Also, in the crawl space Sophronia calls Drake's phone again. Book Day 5 *Zach sneaks out of the crawl space and heads back to the Brink, but before he goes there he meets with Henry at Claytonville again to talk more about the Dark Man. *At the Brink Zach passes his father and Dr. Peterson allows him to go down and see Drake before he is taken away. *Zach confronts Drake and is attacked by the Dark Man. Zach fights off the Dark Man by saying that Drake will stand trial and will pay for his sins. The Dark Man lets him go and Drake is allowed to stand trial. *Zach meets with Dr. Peterson. Dr. Peterson questions him about the events that occured in the last few days and eventually ends up throwing away evidence about the ordeal, except when it came to the footage with Emilio. *Zach meets with his father outside and eventually resolves the Drake case and reestablishes "Taylor Family Loyaly" even though they do not talk about Henry. *Zach goes home and gets a call from Dr. Peterson saying that his leave of absence is cancelled. *Zach makes love to Rachael and turns off the lights for the first time. References